1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an extension cord, more particularly to a multi-function extension cord.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional extension cord 1 that is used to extend the length of a power cord (not shown) of an electrical appliance (not shown) when the power cord of the electrical appliance is not long enough to reach a wall outlet (not shown).
The conventional extension cord 1 is disadvantageous in that it has no other usage aside from the one mentioned above.